Leaving Me
by ChocoCream2
Summary: Something Sakura has dreaded. Will Syaoran *really* leave her? Rated PG13 for profanity.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing on _fan_
    fiction now would I? Don't sue me, if you did you wouldn't even have enough money to pay your
    lawyer.
    A/N: I was bored! Sorry if the ending sucks... Enjoy!!
    Leaving Me
    By: Jeanette Lockhart
    Started: Fri. Feb. 2nd, 2001
    Completed: Sun. Feb. 4th, 2001
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    "I'm going back to Hong Kong."
    I remembered how those words used to scare the hell out of me. I was so insecure, I believed it,
    I believed that he would just leave me forever. But then fate would always intervene, and he
    would stay a while longer. And I would be blissfully happy for another little while.
    When Syaoran repeated those words to me again, I thought nothing of it and dismissed it from my
    mind. I was used to it by now; he wouldn't actually leave me. I loved him, he loved me, he told
    me so. We'd be together for ever. He'd always be there by my side, protecting me from all evil.
    He'd be my guardian angel sent from heaven.
    Tomoyo called me the morning of his departure. She was at the airport with him, and was worried
    why I wasn't there.
    At first I thought it was some nasty joke she was playing on me, but then I thought, "She's my
    best friend, she wouldn't kid around about something like this," Then I panicked.
    He really _was_ leaving me. He was going back to Hong Kong, going back to his family. Hong
    Kong, with thousands and thousands of miles between us. What a paradox. After that, there would
    be no more "us". It'd be me, and him. No more us.
    Geez, why did I take him for granted so much? I should've been there for him more often when he
    needed me. I should've told him, "I love you," more. I should've thanked him for all the times
    he saved my life, in more ways than one. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have a life worth
    living. I should've...
    Then again, maybe I shouldn't have gotten so emotionally attached to him. I shouldn't have
    depended on him so much. I shouldn't have fallen for him. I shouldn't have....
    Fate wasn't on my side this time. It was driving us apart, driving him away, away from me. Still,
    I wasn't angry. I was in too much shock to feel anything. I just sat there on my bed, phone
    tightly clasped in my hands.
    "Who was that on the phone?"
    "Oh, Kero-chan..."
    Suddenly, I stood up and ran out of my room. The tiny winged creature flew behind me, and I
    didn't need to be psychic to know that he was worried.
    I skid to a stop in the foyer, allowing my legs to slip out in front of me so that I was sitting
    on the floor. I grabbed my skates, and hurriedly pulled them on. In my haste, I didn't care
    that they were in an uncomfortable position and that they hurt my feet. I didn't care that I
    didn't have socks on. All I cared about was seeing Syaoran again and persuading him to stay here
    in Japan... to stay here with me.
    I skated as fast as I could, feeling the wind blow through my hair, screaming past my ears. I had
    run out so fast I had forgotten to take my helmet, along with a jacket. It was raining, but I
    didn't care very much at the moment. I didn't even care how far away the airport was.
    The airport. If I remembered correctly, it was right... around....... here... somewhere......
    At last I had reached it. The grey building towered over me something dark, almost forbidding me
    to enter.
    I had never been known to back away from a challenge.
    Just my luck. I bumped headfirst into a security guard.
    "Miss, you can't wear your skates in here,"
    I pulled them off, and started to walk away cradling them in my arms, looking up, searching for
    something, anything that would point me in the direction of the Hong Kong flight terminal.
    Damned annoying security guard kept following me.
    "Uh... miss? You can't go barefoot either..."
    What ever. Screw him. I pretended like I hadn't heard and kept on going, dripping water all
    over the floor. I suddenly felt very small and insignificant. I either needed magic or
    something else supernatural to help me or I wouldn't find him. The place was simply too big...
    Luck or magic was on my side. I found him and that bitch Li Meiling waiting in line to enter the
    terminal. I shuddered inwardly at the thought that those two were even _remotely_ related.
    She pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face with a flick of her finger. "Kinomoto Sakura!
    What a surprise, seeing you here." She let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like the word
    "whore". That loose strand of hair fell again. It was _really_ starting to annoy me. I
    dropped my skates.
    "You fucking BITCH!" While saying this, I promptly walked up to her and raised my arm behind me,
    then in the next moment, fist flying forward towards her smug face. Syaoran caught my wrist in
    mid-punch. Damn him for having such quick reflexes.
    The look of pure fury in his eyes made me flinch, mentally and physically. Meiling snickered,
    but when he turned to face her, she reacted exactly as I had.
    When he turned back to look at me, the anger was gone, and his face softened. His expression was
    still unreadable, even to me. It was almost unbelievable how he could suddenly shield the world
    from his emotions.
    I on the other hand, was a wreck. I was soaked, from the rain rain ourside and my own tears. He
    brushed them away with his thumb, and held my chin in his hand.
    "Don't cry, my cherry blossom," How dare he say that to me, while he was on the verge of tears
    himself? "I'm only your 'classmate Li' from now on." My hero Syaoran, my 'little wolf' as I had
    never dared call him, the love of my life that I never had and would never have, my Syaoran picked
    up his bag on the floor, put his arm around Meilling, and walked into the plane terminal. I
    watched him get smaller as he walked further away.
    Tomoyo pulled me into a hug, and I hung onto her. She knew how much I needed her at the moment.
    "Li-kun," I only whispered this, yet he heard me somehow. I was looking at his face once more.
    I mouthed the words, "I love you".
    He walked away and never looked back.
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    A/N: Did you like it?! Please review! Flames welcome, but please be constructive in your
    criticism if possible, and tell me what I could've done to make the story better.


End file.
